


Catlo Chronicles

by Lulubellisima



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catlo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HEA, Protective Ben Solo, Star Wars in Cats!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubellisima/pseuds/Lulubellisima
Summary: The real life Ben Solo meets his (sort of) namesake Ben Catanova. Here we get to see the humans interacting with the cats in the previous set of stories. This is the start of a new set of stories.A continuation to my series "Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to the Catlo vignettes (Or How one Catanova Got the Girl), which shall henceforth be called Catlo Chronicles.
> 
> Thanks to Charmain, who left a comment in the last part of the Catlo vignettes and got my writing juices flowing to create this. This wouldn't be here without your ponderous question, and my overactive brain.
> 
> Please make sure to read the original cat POV stories, because that really sets up things for this new set of stories.
> 
> The new collection, which includes this story, will be called Catlo Chronicles.
> 
> This was all inspired by @_afterblossom_ fan art. Specifically her animal abc work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real life Ben Solo meets his (sort of) namesake Ben Catanova. Here we get to see the humans interacting with the cats in the previous set of stories. This is the start of a new set of stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of continuation to the Catlo vignettes (Or How one Catanova Got the Girl), which shall henceforth be called Catlo Chronicles.
> 
> Thanks to Charmain, who left a comment in the last part of the Catlo vignettes and got my writing juices flowing to create this. This wouldn't be here without your ponderous question, and my overactive brain.
> 
> Please make sure to read the original cat POV stories, because that really sets up things for this new set of stories.
> 
> The new collection, which includes this story, will be called Catlo Chronicles. This is the link to the new series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471866/chapters/64504744#workskin
> 
> This was all inspired by @_afterblossom_ fan art. Specifically her animal abc work.
> 
> *9/16/20: I had originally named Ben's girlfriend "Daisy," which I really liked (I like flower names), but considering I want to keep some of these characters names in canon sorta, I have now changed it to Kira.

“You can’t be serious,” says Ben. 

Han grins. “As a heart attack.” 

Kira lets out an unlady like snort. “It’s not that bad.” 

Ben turns to her and narrows his eyes. “They named the cat after me.” 

Leia pats Ben’s arm. “He’s the best tom in the neighborhood. You should be proud.” 

Ben looks down at the cat once more. He has to admit, the cat is...husky? Definitely bigger than the other cats in the house. The cat is also sizing him up, taking the time to look him up and down, tilting his head as if judging him--and Ben doesn’t like it. 

Kira bends down and scratches behind Cat Ben’s ear. He closes his eyes for a moment and then continues staring at Ben. “How long have you had little Ben?”

_Little Ben?!_ Ben mouths at Kira. 

Leia scrunches her face for a moment. “Oh, about two years now.”

“What?!” Ben looks incredulous. “How did you not tell us this?”

Leia shrugs. “It just didn’t come up.”

Ben narrows his eyes. “We talk every week, and it just didn’t come up?” 

Leia takes a sip of her drink and hides her smile. 

Ben drags his hand down his face. “Who names a cat Ben anyway?” 

“It was your dad’s idea,” answers Leia. 

Kira giggles, and tucks her head into Ben’s shoulder to stifle the noise. 

Ben groans. “Of course you think this is funny.” 

“Oh come now Benny. It’s just a joke,” says Han. 

Ben grunts and they continue on to the backyard, leaving Cat Ben behind. Kira gently takes one of Ben’s hands in both of hers and rubs his knuckles. It’s her way of soothing him when he is upset. Ben sighs and gives her a kiss on the head. 

The backyard is wide and very green. Leia’s green thumb is magical and she can grow just about anything she wants. They sit under the covered patio, the couches a welcome relief to the long ordeal that was the airport, plane ride, and cab tour, Ben and Kira were just subjected to. 

This is only the third time in seven years that they make the trek out to Han and Leia’s house. Ben much prefers that they go visit Kira and him in New York, but Kira was adamant they take a turn this year. 

Beside him, Kira takes a deep breath. “It’s so nice here.”

“Mhmm. You should come visit us more often,” says Leia. 

“Mom…”

Han hands Ben and Rey a cup of water before sitting on the couch opposite them with Leia. “She’s right you know. Big city is all right for a while, but this,” he waves around him. “This is true living. No noise at all odd hours. Nice neighbors.”

“We’re not ready to retire dad.” 

A grey and cream cat jumps onto Ben’s lap, startling him momentarily. 

“Goodness!” exclaims Leia. 

“Well will you look at that. She never does that with strangers,” says Han. 

The cat looks at Ben, her gaze penetrating and he can’t help but compare the cat’s gaze to Kira. She looks at him the way the cat is doing now--deep into his soul. 

“Hello cat.” 

“Her name is Rey,” says Leia. 

“That’s a pretty name,” says Kira. 

Rey looks at Ben for one more moment before purring and rubbing herself up on his chest, stretching until her small head is under his chin. 

Ben stiffens. “What is she doing?” 

“Giving you some love. How cute!” answers Kira. 

Rey keeps purring, giving him small licks to his neck. Suddenly there’s a loud hiss, and when Ben looks down, Cat Ben is staring daggers at him. 

“I think he’s jealous,” says Leia. 

“Of course he is. He takes after his namesake. Remember what Big Ben did with the waiter that tried to flirt with Kira?” 

“The ground was uneven,” Ben grinds out. 

“You tripped him honey. Admit it,” says Leia, with a small smile. 

Ben shifts Rey, petting her as he places her in his lap. “That was five years ago! Can we just forget that story.” 

Kira chuckles. “Unlikely. The poor guy went down like a log.” She reaches out to pick up Cat Ben, placing him in her lap. “Are you jealous? Such a big boy. You’re so cute.” 

Cat Ben licks Kira’s hand. She boops his nose with her finger and he purrs. 

Han looks at them and laughs. “Those two are such a pair.”

Leia turns to him. “The cats or the humans?” 

“Both.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I'm going to start a new collection called Catlo Chronicles, but I am attaching this one to the original Catlo collection to start off.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. I'm also on Twitter @Lulu_ology.


	2. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The budding friendship between Ben and Cat Ben continues. They are much more alike than they would ever admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the Catlo Chronicles. Again, thanks so much to @_afterblossom_ for her wonderful inspiration. Enjoy!
> 
> *9/16/20: I had originally named Ben's girlfriend "Daisy," which I really liked (I like flower names), but considering I want to keep some of these characters names in canon sorta, I have now changed it to Kira.

“Why did we say yes to taking care of my parent’s cats?”

Ben looks down at the five cats surrounding him in the living room. 

Kira smiles and shakes her head. “Because they need a vacation too, silly.”

“They could have left them at the clinic. It’s not like they would have to pay to leave them there. Jynn would have taken very good care of them.” 

“Jynn and Cassian are going on the cruise with them, remember?”

“Oh, right.” 

Phasma is the first of the cats to get bored staring at Ben and she leaves the group to go exploring. 

Rose and Rey are next, they leave together and head into the kitchen with Kira, following her as she sets up their food and water trays. 

Armie starts jumping on all the furniture, testing their height, until he makes it to the built in wall shelves in the living guest bedroom. 

Cat Ben however, stays put. Ben stares down at cat Ben--the ultimate stare down. This goes on for more time than is reasonable, but it is Ben who breaks eye contact when Kira gives him a hug. 

“They will be our kids for the week.”

Ben holds her tight against him. “How will we ever survive?”

“Don’t be so melodramatic. We’ll be fine. Right girls?” 

Kira looks down at Rose and Rey, who are circling their feet. “C’mon. We girls stick together.” 

Kira lets go of Ben to walk into the guest bedroom where they have set up the cat beds and a cat tree. 

Ben looks down at Cat Ben, who is still staring up at him. 

“Yeah, I’m watching you too bud.” 

\-----*-----

Ben feels a weight on his chest. He doesn’t know what it is, but it wakes him up in the middle of the night. He lifts his head and sees a large mass atop him and two glowing eyes narrowed at him. 

“Motherfucker.” 

Cat Ben hisses at him and jumps off the bed, sauntering off. Kira shifts in the bed next to Ben, but continues snoring lightly. Ben kisses her cheek and inhales her warm scent. He’s about to go back to sleep when his bladder decides to come a knocking. So he gets up slowly, and walks to their bathroom. 

He’s back and about to sit on the bed when he sees Cat Ben atop his pillow--watching him closely. 

“What do you want, fluffball?” 

Cat Ben meows. It occurs to Ben that this might be the reason his mother told him Cat Ben is a midnight muncher. Sure enough, Ben looks at the clock and it’s 12:10am. 

Ben throws his head back. “Why me?” 

Cat Ben meows again. 

“Want some food?” 

Cat Ben meows. 

Ben gets up and walks out of the bedroom heading for the kitchen. He opens the fridge and takes out some containers Leia had given them with prepared food for the cats. 

“They spoil you rotten don’t they?” 

Ben turns to see Cat Ben atop the kitchen island, waiting patiently. He places the container on the island next to Cat Ben and waits. Cat Ben doesn’t move. He looks at the container, then at Ben, and meows. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” 

Cat Ben meows. 

Ben goes to the other side of the kitchen, where Kira placed the cat dishes. He rinses out the bowl then dumps the food in the container into the dish. 

“Happy now?!” 

Cat Ben starts eating his food, glancing at Ben every so often. 

“What?” Ben growls. 

\-----*-----

The next night Ben wakes up to Cat Ben lying on his head. Some few choice curse words escape his mouth in a whisper. He looks at the clock--12:01am. 

“Come cat.” 

Cat Ben follows Ben out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The aroma in the second container makes Ben gag, but Cat Ben doesn’t seem to mind. He chows it down quickly, never taking his eyes off Ben. 

Ben scoffs. “Stop it with the glaring.”

Cat Ben licks his paw, and continues watching Ben. 

“I can’t believe they named you after me.” 

Cat Ben sneezes. 

Ben opens the fridge again and takes out a bottle of water and chugs it, before sitting on one of the stools by the kitchen island. 

They stare at each other a bit more, before Ben makes his right hand into a fist and stretches it out for Cat Ben to smell. 

It takes Cat Ben a moment before he moves toward Ben’s hand. Cat Ben smells it this way and that, bumping it with his nose once, and then giving it a lick. Satisfied he meows and gives Ben a slight nod, before jumping off the island and heading to the guest bedroom. 

“Huh.” 

\-----*-----

Ben figures that if Cat Ben is eating, he should be too. He’s making himself a grilled cheese, stuffing it with three different types. He looks back at Cat Ben who is slowly eating his meal, no longer staring at Ben. 

“Mom and Dad always wanted a lot of kids.” 

Cat Ben stops eating and looks up at Ben, waiting for him to continue. 

“It just wasn’t in the cards for them. All they got was me.” 

Ben moves over to the kitchen island, his plate and glass of milk momentarily forgotten as he sits down. 

“I wasn’t a good son.” He starts playing with his hands, and takes a deep breath. “I could have done so much better then, but...I was stupid. It took a long time to get my act together.” 

Cat Ben is looking at him again, but this time without any judgement. 

“All that is in the past though. I’m glad they have you all now. You're their kids to them, I’m sure.” 

Cat Ben scoots closer and pushes Ben’s plate closer. Ben grabs the sandwich and takes a bite. “And I have Kira. I’m so glad that I met her. She makes me a better man.” 

Cat Ben goes back to his food and continues to eat. They both finish their meals in companionable silence. 

\-----*-----

“She looked like a goddess the first time I ever saw her,” Ben is telling Cat Ben. “She was wearing this flowy yellow dress that showed off her long tan legs, and her freckles.” Ben’s eyes shine at the memory. “I love the freckles that run across her nose--so beautiful.” 

Ben has been sitting at the kitchen island for almost twenty minutes, recounting stories of his escapades as a young man, and he’s finally getting to the moment that changed his life. The day he met Rey. 

Cat Ben on the other hand, is lying still on the kitchen island, listening intently to Ben speak. He nods and meows every now and then, flicking his tail to and fro as he listens to the stories. 

“She hated me at first. Couldn’t stand me. I admit to not being nice that first time, but I was nervous and emotionally constipated. I didn’t know what to say.” 

Cat Ben gives a series of meows. He gets up paces, and then sits again. 

“Did you have a rough time with your girl too?” 

Cat Ben meows. 

“We’re damn lucky they gave us a second chance.” 

Cat Ben meows. 

“You’re not so bad little Ben.” 

Cat Ben meows.  _ You’re not so bad Big Ben.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I wonder what cats Jyn and Cassian own, hmm.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. I'm also on Twitter @Lulu_ology.


	3. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira, Rey, Rose, and Phasma have an interesting week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the first two chapters of this, you'll notice I've changed Daisy's name to Kira. Though I love flower names and the original Daisy, I decided to change it for a more in canon name. Rey was almost named Kira after all, so I thought that would be a better name. Anyway, here we go! I hope you like this chapter.

“Alright ladies. Let’s do this!” 

Kira pushes one end of the sofa, moving it toward the dining area. Next to her Rey, Rose, and Phasma have their front paws on the bottom side of the sofa, pushing along with her. 

“Almost there girls,” Kira huffs. Her wool socks slide on the hardwood floor and she falls to her knees with an oomph. “That’s good enough.” 

The girls meow around her. Kira goes over to the living room and moves the coffee table off the rug, along with an end table and lamp. She leaves, while the girls curl around some pillows on the floor. 

A few minutes later, Kira returns with some blankets, more pillows,and a large strange pyramid made of pvc pipes. She places the pyramid in the middle of the area rug and then covers it with a large cloth-printed with flowers and trees. 

“Tent is done, now let's fill it with the pillows and blankets.” 

She gets the girls to push the pillows into the tent, pulling with their teeth and fluffing them with their paws. There’s a resounding purr coming from inside--an orchestra of happiness. 

“Let’s get a snack.” 

Kira crawls out of the tent and comes face to face with Cat Ben. He looks at them with a puzzled expression, sneezes and walks away. 

“A real charmer that one. Reminds me of someone I know.” 

Rey meows. 

“Is he hard to put up with?” 

Phasma and Rose meow in unison. Rey turns her head and hisses at them lightly. 

“Don’t worry mine was too at first, but I softened him up,” Kira says with a giggle. 

She goes into the kitchen and makes popcorn, then puts some trail mix into a bowl, and grabs a large bottle of water. Kira gets a box of kitty snacks and takes it with her as well. She sets her bowls down and water, and turns on the huge tv they have on the wall. 

The girls munch on the cat snacks Kira gives them, and they all settle down inside the tent. Kira never watches scary movies by herself. Whenever Ben and her do, she is able to stomach them and put up a scare free front, but alone...yeah, no. 

She has been wanting to see this movie for a while, but with both of them busy at work, they haven’t been able to. Kira figures that with the girls serving her as company, she should be alright. 

Halfway through the movie, Kira is wrapped up entirely in a blanket, only enough space for her eyes to be seen through a slit. Rey is right there with her, eyes wide, her head barely seen through the bottom of the blanket. 

Rose on the other hand is riveted. She hasn’t moved from her spot, staring intently at the screen, a small smile on her face. Phasma is lying asleep, having deemed the movie,  _ “As dull as Armie’s speeches.” _

“What is going on?”

Kira screams, not having heard anyone enter the room. Rey climbs up Kira’s torso, nails digging into Kira’s shoulder. Rose has suddenly disappeared, while Phasma opens one eye, sees Ben, and promptly goes back to sleep. 

“What are you doing here?!” 

“Umm, I live here remember?” 

Kira smacks Ben in the arm. “You scared the crap out of me.”

Ben gives her a quick kiss. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. What’s all this?”

“I wanted to have a camp out. Inside.”

Ben laughs. “Cute.” He gives Kira another kiss. “I see the girls joined in too.” 

Kira nods. “Do you want to make dinner?” 

Ben hums. “How about we go out to dinner?” 

“That sounds great!” 

Ben smiles, then frowns at the tv. “You’re watching this by yourself?” 

“I have my girls with me,” says Kira, pulling Rey tighter to her chest, then looking down at a sleeping Phasma. Rose is still gone. 

“Do you want to finish watching the movie first?”

Kira’s eyes widen and she shakes her head profusely. “No, no. I want to eat instead.” 

Ben chuckles. “Alright, let me change.” He leaves the living room and heads to the bedroom. 

Kira moves Rey so that they are face to face. “Let’s never watch that movie again. Agreed?” 

Rey meows and boops Kira’s nose. 

\-----*-----

The kitchen island is full of bowls, trays, and all types of ingredients. Kira blows a hair out of her face and sighs. “Remind me not to do that with the blender again,” she tells Rey, Rose, and Phasma. They’re watching her work intently. 

Kira is covered in flour from head to toe, her once pink apron is now white, and strands of hair are coming loose all around her once tight bun. 

Phasma meows.  _ I don’t think you should cook. Ever.  _

“I really shouldn’t cook,” says Kira, wiping her forehead with her hand and leaving another smudge of flour. “I should just let Ben do all the cooking.” 

Rey and Rose meow in unison. 

“I didn’t think making cookies would be this hard.” 

Rey meows.  _ You should call Leia. _

“I should call Leia,” says Kira, taking out her cell from the pocket of her apron. She starts to dial when, “No. I shouldn’t bother her. She’s still on vacation.” 

Kira sighs again. Rey purrs and rubs against her legs. 

“Thanks girl.” 

Kira calls her cookie making experiment a bust, and starts picking up. An hour later all the dishes are clean and drying. 

“Ok, well. What should we do now?” 

Phasma, Rey, and Rose meow. 

“How about we take a trip to the pet store?” 

Rose meows.  _ That’s not a good… _

Rey and Phamsa meow loudly at her, effectively cutting Rose off, her eyes wide. 

“It will be fun!” says Kira. 

One shower, three cat carriers, and one ten minute ride later, they arrive at the pet store. 

“According to Leia’s notes, only Phasma has to wear the leash. Why?” 

Phasma meows.  _ It was just one time.  _

Rose meows.  _ A very bad one time. _

Phasma playfully bunts her head against the side of Rose’s body, which Rose returns. 

“Ok, girls. Let’s go shopping.” 

Rey and Rose obediently follow Kira into the store, with Phasma following along beside them, a bit turned down by the whole leash situation.

Everything is going well for about ten minutes. Kira shows them some toys, Phasma is the first to pick one she likes, while the other two take their time. They move toward the food aisle when Phasma stops and pulls in the other direction. 

“What’s wrong Phasma?” 

A few feet behind them, a yapping chihuahua is jumping all around, pulling at his own leash, trying to head in their direction. 

Rose meows.  _ It’s going to be the second time now.  _

Rey meows.  _ Fuck! _

Phasma meows.  _ We meet again squirt.  _

Before Kira can so much as take another breath, Phasma has launched herself toward the chihuahua, yanking the leash out of Kira’s hand. 

“Phasma! NO!” 

\-----*-----

Ben enters the apartment, drops his backpack by the door and toes off his shoes. He turns and is shocked in place. 

Kira sits on the living room rug, three pints of ice cream around her, and five different cookie boxes, including some cat snack ones. 

Ben suppresses a chuckle. “What happened?” 

“Phasma almost killed a chihuahua.” 

Phasma meows.  _ Did not. _

Phasma stretches lazily on the couch, playing with her catnip filled toy. 

“I had to drug her to calm her down.” 

Rey giggles on Kira’s lap, and Rose goes up to Ben rubbing on his leg. Ben picks her up, cradling her to his chest and moves to sit next to Kira. 

“How did she almost kill a chihuahua?” 

“We were at the pet store--” 

“You took them to the pet store!” 

Kira glares at Ben. “Are you going to let me finish?!” 

Ben makes a motion with his hand to continue. 

“We were fine. They were calm, Phasma was on her leash, and then bam!” 

Kira sighs and takes a large spoonful of ice cream. 

“The dog is fine. Barely a scratch, but the owner was not happy. He yelled at me in the store, and apparently Phasma and this dog went way back.” 

Kira sniffles. 

Ben puts Rose down and takes the ice cream pint from Kira’s hands before he hugs her. “You didn’t know this would happen. It’s alright.” 

Kira sniffles again. “That’s what I said! But he wouldn’t stop, so I started yelling back and...we’ve been banned from the pet store on 4th.”

“Screw them!” 

Kira smiles, holding back tears. “I’m just glad they banned the crusty old man along with us. He was way more pissed off about that. He was still screaming at the manager when we left.” 

Ben gives Kira back the ice cream and she continues digging in. “So after we stopped at the grocery store and got some ice cream. The girls were well behaved there.” 

“I bet there were no evil chihuahuas there.”

“No. There weren’t any Count Dokus.”

Ben’s face turns hard. “Was that crusty old man wearing a black coat with red lining?” 

“How did you know?” 

Ben turns to Phasma. “You should have killed that yapping flea bag.” 

Phasma meows.  _ I knew I liked you! _

“Ben!”

“That man was someone I worked with. Him and his dog deserve worse.” 

Kira gives him a sad little smile, and kisses him. “I’m glad you don’t have to deal with him anymore. He was awful.” 

Ben hugs her again. “I’m going to clean this up and make your favorite dinner.” 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

\-----*-----

Kira, Rey, Rose, and Phasma are back in the tent, trying to finish the last part of the movie they started two days ago. Kira is hiding behind her blanket, peeking every few seconds to see what is going on the screen. The girls are all in her lap, also scared, but riveted to the screen. 

Cat Ben and Armie meow at them from outside the tent. Kira screams and the girls jump out of her lap running in all directions. 

“Stop sneaking up on us!” 

The girls all meow as they come back to the tent. 

Armie meows back.  _ Why are you watching something scary then?! _

“That’s it. I’m turning this off.” 

Kira turns off the tv and stomps to the kitchen. 

Cat Ben jumps onto the kitchen island and meows.  _ I’m sorry we scared you. _

Kira grabs Cat Ben and hugs him tight to her chest. “I’m so glad you came when you did. I don’t think I could have survived watching the end of that.” 

Cat Ben purrs. Kira gives him a kiss on the nose and sets him down on the island again. 

“You’re my knight in shining armor Ben.” 

Cat Ben puffs out his chest and meows.  _ Anytime. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Kira not being scared of anything, but I also loved that idea that if she was scared she would hide it and not like other people finding out. 
> 
> So while she loves to watch "scary" movies (yes, she would use air quotes), she can't watch them by herself. I thought it would be a funny quirk.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? There will be more short stories like this with the Ben Solo v. Ben Catanova. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. I'm also on Twitter @Lulu_ology.


End file.
